Red Flame
by Zero-A.C
Summary: Milla felt like she was burning and she couldn't care less. oneshot. Warning inside.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Psychonauts._

_Warnings: femslash and my first attempt in this direction and probably a lot of grammatical mistakes, so yes you can flame me for it xgx_

_Author's note: __This game really gave me a lot of ideas, and this was one of them. It took me forever to write it down and I am still not happy how it turned out. I hope you enjoy it anyways!_

x x x

**Red Flame**

Milla didn't knew when it all started.

Since what seemed like forever she had loved Sasha Nein. But now…

Things were changing faster then she could adjust to them. The only other time this had happened to her, was the time her life had been destroyed by a raging fire. It had burnt everything to ashes she had known and taken away everyone she loved.

Now it wasn't a fire that changed her life, nothing that drastically and horrible, although she felt like she was burning. Not the painful way, but in a way that some might call lust or even love.

No, it definitely wasn't a fire this time that changed her life, but even this was discussable. The more Milla Vodello thought about it, the more she was sure that it wasn't a fire in the original meaning, but it was the closest description. After all the reason her life was no upside down was nothing else but a flame. That's what she would call it.

Those eyes that held her captive held as much power in them as a flame. They were at times warm and compassionate like the campfire in Whispering Rock that kept the children warm in a cold night. At other times they were glazed over with rage and cold anger, mercilessly looking down on those who dared to awake the rage of their owner; just like the fire that had killed her children, her charges in the orphanage. However she couldn't keep her own eyes away from them. At least not in the last time and that only deepened the smile of the person that hunted her.

The experienced Psychonaut frowned. Yes a flame was the best metaphor for her new predator. When they had first met, so many years ago, those eyes had been full of hope and excitement, like a small growing flame. But this fire was dimmed by years of repeated monotony until almost nothing but ashes were left. Then one day the flame in those beautiful eyes had blazed up from one day to another again, just because one little boy had changed everything and started to feed the small flame in those eyes with new hope and energy. Years later the fire in those eyes was strong enough to burn on its own. And now it was lighting up for her, the mental minx.

Milla Vodello could do nothing but feel drawn to those eyes. She knew perfectly it was wrong on different levels, but still she couldn't help it. Those eyes captured her and Milla was aware that they could easily burn her, but right now they were promising warmth.

She had loved Sasha Nein for almost twenty years, but now she realized that this love hadn't been real anymore in the last few years. If it had ever been real. It had become a protection from the world around her. Milla always knew that Sasha would never love her back and even if he did, he wouldn't act upon it. It had been fine for her. But now she realized that she had used her love for him to escape from her own fears. Sasha was her partner, her friend and her shield. He was a constant in her life, close enough to confide in him her deepest fears and her highest hopes, but never too close that his death would shatter her completely like the fire once did.

In her mind Milla knew that she had used Sasha because he couldn't burn her.

It was a realization that hurt, but at the same time it gave her an unknown feeling of freedom.

And it was all the fault of those beautiful eyes that now wouldn't leave her.

Milla's life was spinning faster with every second and the rhythm that ruled her life was changing every minute, so that she lost her balance and started to stumble over her own feelings.

And it didn't help that a slender body was pressed against hers; that long fingers were entangled in her hair and that an all too familiar voice whispered into her ear. "Let me have you." Pale lips broke into a teasing smile, which still held a certain softness. "Let me set you on fire, darling." Milla gasped and then those pale lips where ghosting over her skin, setting it on fire wherever they touched it.

Milla Vodello, the mental minx, super secret agent, one of the best Psychonauts ever, allowed herself to fall for those words and those burning eyes and those soft, warm lips on her feverish skin. She had fought it for the last months, but now she couldn't anymore. It didn't matter that it could be over tomorrow morning, or that it might leave her as nothing but ashes, because right now she felt more alive then ever.

"Yes, darling." She finally agreed weakly, trying to kiss back for the first time. As the kiss ended, light brown eyes met hers, blazing with triumph and joy and Millas world turned into a red haze of passion and lust.

Deep red hair was covering her body like flames, while inside her raged a firestorm of long forgotten emotions.

Again her life was changed by a fire, but this time her fire had a name:

Lili Zanotto.

**End**

x x x

_Author's note: Yes…I know…__odd…I just couldn't get this idea out of my head. And the end, I really overdid it, but damn I had to get this one out of my system. Still my favourite couple remains Lili/Raz xsmilex. Again: English is not my native language and any constructive criticism is appreciated._


End file.
